


Die Entscheidung - Rewrite

by Kriska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriska/pseuds/Kriska
Summary: Ein altes Buch. Schwarze Magie. Ein Umwandlungs-Ritual. Eine Entscheidung. Manchmal läuft alles anders. Und niemand kann es verstehen. Man muss sich für einen Weg entscheiden und es gibt kein zurück. Harry will leben und der Junge, der lebt hört auf zu existieren. Voldemort ist nicht einverstanden.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner ersten Fanfiktion auf AO3!
> 
> Das ist ein Rewrite meiner Geschichte "Die Entscheidung - Ein Leben, zwei Wege".  
> Nach jahrelanger Pause hoffe ich langsam wieder ins Schreiben rein zu kommen.
> 
> Die liebe AomaSade hat sich als Beta zur Verfügung gestellt.
> 
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :)

Titel: Die Entscheidung – Rewrite  
Autor: Kriska  
Kapitel: Prolog, ca. 40 Kapitel, Epilog  
Inhalt: Ein altes Buch. Schwarze Magie. Ein Umwandlungs-Ritual. Eine Entscheidung. Manchmal läuft alles anders. Und niemand kann es verstehen. Man muss sich für einen Weg entscheiden und es gibt kein zurück. Harry will leben und der Junge, der lebt hört auf zu existieren. Voldemort ist nicht einverstanden.  
Charaktere: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Von mir ist nur die Idee für diese FanFiktion.  
Beta: AomaSade

Lesehinweise: „Reden"; ‚Gedanken'; ~Parsel~;  _Traumsequenzen_  in Kursiv; „ _Reden im Traum"; ‚Gedanken im Traum'; „Stimmen im Kopf"_

•~°~°~°~•

Ich präsentiere euch das Rewrite meiner Geschichte „Die Entscheidung – Ein Leben, zwei Wege".  
Ich bin unglaublich aufgeregt und kann kaum in Worte fassen wie sehr ich mich auf die nächsten Wochen und Monate mit euch freue.

In den letzten sechs Jahren war ich nicht mehr aktiv im Fandom dabei. Weder als Leser noch als Autor. Deswegen hoffe ich, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt.

Ein herzliches Danke geht an meine wundervolle Beta  **AomaSade**! Ihr ist es zu verdanken, dass die Kapitel tipptopp sind.

Über eure Meinung würde ich mich sehr freuen. Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

~~~~~~•~°~°~°~•~~~~~~

**Prolog**

Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Sein sanftes Licht fiel wie ein Zauber auf die menschenleeren Straßen in Little Whingings, Surrey. Er schuf Schatten, wo vorher keine waren. Er ließ Bewegungen erscheinen, die es nicht gab. Doch vor allem war er ein stiller Gefährte, für all jene die keinen Schlaf fanden. Die keine Ruhe fanden.  
Der Ligusterweg lag friedlich da, eingerahmt von kleinen Einfamilienhäusern mit ihren perfekten kleinen Gärten. Es herrschte Ruhe. Es herrschte Frieden. Das einzige Licht war der Mondschein. Das einzige Geräusch war das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind.

Zumindest fast.

•~°~°~°~•

In einem kleinen Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 saß eine schmächtige Gestalt am Fenster. Der Mondschein umschmeichelte schwarzes zerzaustes Haar, große grüne Augen und ein blasses Gesicht. Dunkle Augenringe zierten dieses Gesicht und die dünnen Schultern waren verkrampft, während sich schlanke Arme um den schmächtigen Körper wanden. Wie jede Nacht saß die Gestalt am Fenster, in den Händen eine Taschenlampe. Immer wieder stieß der dunkle Haarschopf dumpf gegen das Fenster. Ganz monoton. Vollkommen automatisch. Wie jede Nacht mit nur einem Ziel.

Nicht einschlafen.

Wie so oft war der Mond der einzige Zeuge. Der einzige Zeuge, wie Harry Potter „der Junge, der lebt" den Halt verlor. Und das Einzige was er tun konnte, war sein Antlitz mit sanftem Mondschein umschmeicheln zu lassen und dadurch die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen zu vertuschen.

•~°~°~°~•

Stumm saß Harry am Fenster und starrte wie jede Nacht nichts sehend auf die leeren Straßen. Ihm war kalt. Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh. Es fiel ihm schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er war müde. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers schrie nach Schlaf. Doch er hob seinen Kopf erneut leicht an und ließ ihn dumpf gegen die Fensterscheibe fallen. Mehr konnte er nicht tun, um dem Schlaf zu entfliehen. Um vor seinen Träumen zu flüchten. Träume, die ihn seit Beginn des Sommers verfolgten. Ein Sommer, der auch so schon eine Zerreißprobe war. Denn alles war anders. Alles wurde zerstört in einem einzigen schicksalhaften Augenblick. In einem Moment war noch ein Lachen zu hören und im nächsten herrschte Stille. Eine Stille, die jegliche Hoffnung verschlang. Die Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben. Auf eine Zukunft mit jemandem, der ihn liebte und sich um ihn sorgte.

Ein Augenblick, ein Fall – und Sirius Black war für immer fort. Fort – ohne irgendetwas zurückzulassen. Als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Als wäre er nur ein Traum. Nur eine Seifenblase, die schlussendlich zerplatzte.

Und was blieb, war die harsche Realität. Eine Realität in der der Orden des Phönix den Versuch unternahm, seinen Onkel einzuschüchtern. Doch Vernon Dursley hatte genug. Genug davon sich vor den Freaks zu fürchten. Und als er erfuhr, dass der Kriminelle nicht mehr da war, ergriff er Konsequenzen.

Im Haus der Dursleys herrschte wieder Ordnung. Und wenn hierzu ab und an mal ein grober Griff oder ein konsequentes Schütteln notwendig war, ließ es sich nicht vermeiden. Doch vor allem die verbalen Ausschreitungen nahmen zu. Und diese trafen ihr Ziel und schürten die Verzweiflung in Harrys Herzen.  
Verzweiflung, die jeden Tag zunahm. Verzweiflung, die die einst so strahlenden smaragdgrünen Augen immer dumpfer erscheinen ließ. Verzweiflung, die mit jeder Minute Schlaf nur noch größer wurde.  
Und so wäre es nicht einmal nötig gewesen, dass Vernon Dursley bei jedem Brief, den er Harry schreiben ließ, wachsam über seine Schulter blickte. Briefe, die seine Freunde und den Orden beruhigen sollten. Briefe, die er ohnehin genauso beschwichtigend geschrieben hätte.  
Denn er wollte nicht, dass jemand zu ihm kam.

Warum?

Die Antwort lag in seinen Träumen. Träume vor denen er fliehen wollte. Träume, die ihm Dinge zeigten. Träume, die ihn vor Angst erstarren ließen. Träume, die seine Instinkte aufschreien ließen. Instinkte, die ihn bereits einmal im Stich ließen. Und ihn das Leben eines geliebten Menschen kosteten.  
So blieb ihm nur eins. Hierbleiben. Warten. Allein.  
Und beten, falls seine Träume Realität wurden, niemand anders zu Schaden kam. Nicht schon wieder …

•~°~°~°~•

Und das war sie. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

~~~~~~•~°~°~°~•~~~~~~


	2. Der Traum

Titel: Die Entscheidung – Rewrite

Autor: Kriska  
Kapitel: Prolog, 1/40 Kapitel, Epilog  
Inhalt: Ein altes Buch. Schwarze Magie. Ein Umwandlungs-Ritual. Eine Entscheidung. Manchmal läuft alles anders. Und niemand kann es verstehen. Man muss sich für einen Weg entscheiden und es gibt kein zurück. Harry will leben und der Junge, der lebt hört auf zu existieren. Voldemort ist nicht einverstanden.  
Charaktere: Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Von mir ist nur die Idee für diese FanFiktion.  
Beta: AomaSade

Lesehinweise: „Reden"; ‚Gedanken'; ~Parsel~;  _Traumsequenzen_  in Kursiv; „ _Reden im Traum"; ‚Gedanken im Traum'; „Stimmen im Kopf"_

~~~~~~•~°~°~°~•~~~~~~

**Kapitel 1  
Der Traum**

_Er war in einem Raum. In einem in Schatten gehüllten Raum. Das einzige Licht kam von Kerzenhaltern, die sanft im Raum schwebten. In ihrem flackernden Schein konnte man schemenhaft hohe Regale mit Unmengen von Büchern, sowie Kartenständer mit verschiedenen Karten Großbritanniens erkennen, ohne genau zu sehen, was man vor sich hatte. Dunkelgrüne Brokatvorhänge verdeckten die wandhohen Fenster. Durch einen kleinen Spalt in den Vorhängen drang das sanfte Licht des Vollmonds und fiel auf den Konferenztisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Und auf die darauf ausgebreitete Landkarte._

_Er kannte diesen Raum. Er war wieder hier. Er war wieder eingeschlafen. Und er konnte nicht aufwachen. Nicht heute. Nicht die Male davor. Verzweifelt schloss er seine Augen und holte tief Luft. Er konnte es jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Nur noch hinter sich bringen. Nachdem er langsam ausatmete, öffnete Harry seine grünen Augen und sah sich um. Nicht, um seine Umgebung zu begutachten. Diese hatte er schon so oft gesehen. Jedes Mal wenn ihn der Schlaf übermannte, war er wieder hier. Nein, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt den Männern, die sich um den Tisch scharten. Männer in langen nachtschwarzen Roben. Die sonst üblichen Masken fehlten und ihre Kapuzen verbargen nicht ihre Gesichter. Gesichter, die er kannte. Erkannte._

_Stumm stand er da und sah ihnen zu, wie sie sich über Pläne beugten, Karten studierten und Dokumente besprachen. Er konnte alles hören. Hören wie sein Name immer wieder fiel. Doch er versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Wie sie vorhatten ihn zu holen. Was sie mit ihm vorhatten. Er durfte ihnen nicht zuhören. Oder ihnen Glauben schenken. Denn ER wusste, dass Harry hier war. Dass er alles hören konnte._

_Jedes Wort, das hier fiel, war eine Lüge, eine Täuschung._  
Jeder Gedanke, der aufkam, war nicht echt.  
Jedes Gefühl, das er spürte, war eine Illusion.

_Das war alles nur ein Traum. Er würde nicht erneut darauf hereinfallen. Diese Worte ließ sich Harry immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen. Er musste ruhig bleiben. Er konnte nichts an der Situation ändern. Er hatte es bereits versucht – bei Merlin, er hatte es versucht! – doch der Traum musste seinen Lauf nehmen. Vorher gab es kein Entrinnen. Er musste einfach nur warten, bis er wieder aufwachen würde._

_Es lief alles wie immer. Bis es plötzlich nicht mehr wie immer war. Die Männer wurden aufgeregter. Ihre Stimmen lauter und ihre Gestik wilder. Es war eine Spannung in der Luft. Eine Mischung aus Triumph und Aufregung. Nur die Gestalt am Kopfende des Tisches blieb ganz ruhig über diesen gebeugt und hob langsam ihren Kopf an. Dunkle Schatten verbargen die unbekannten Gesichtszüge. Und doch … Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry stockte der Atem. Vor Angst erstarrt konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Wie konnte das sein. Das war nur ein Traum. Bisher konnte ihn niemand erkennen. Es war nur ein Traum! Als könnte die Gestalt vor ihm seine Gedanken lesen, zog sich ein Mundwinkel spöttisch nach oben, bis ein grausames Lächeln zu erahnen war. Der Schattentanz der schwebenden Kerzen verzerrte das kaum zu erkennende Gesicht in eine dämonische Fratze._

_„Ich kann dich sehen."_

_Und noch bevor Harry die gezischten Worte verarbeiten konnte, noch bevor er wirklich realisieren konnte, dass ER mit ihm sprach – und in die daraus resultierende Panik verfallen konnte – geschah es. Die Augen, die im Schatten lagen, blitzten rot auf. Die Augen seines schlimmsten Albtraums. Und in ihnen sah er all seine Albträume vereint. All das Leid, das ihn erwartete. All der Schmerz, dem er nicht entfliehen konnte. Die rubinroten Augen schienen zu leuchten. In ihnen spiegelte sich das Feuer der Kerzen wider. Das Lächeln wurde eine Spur spöttischer. Eine Spur dämonischer. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen:_

_„Und bald schon werde ich dich holen!"_

_Panisch zuckte Harry zurück. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Dunkle Punkte erschienen vor seinen Augen. Ein Rauschen erfüllte seine Ohren. Und doch konnte es das hämische Lachen nicht ausblenden. Oder sich von den roten Augen vor ihm erlösen. Und während das Lachen immer lauter in seinen Ohren widerhallte, riss Harry endlich seinen Blick los und starrte schwer atmend auf die ausgebreitete Karte vor ihm. Und schließlich erkannte er, was vor ihm lag. Eine Karte von Surrey … von Little Whinging …_

_Erschrocken stolperte er ein paar Schritte zurück, ohne seine Augen von dem Tisch vor ihm wegreißen zu können, als ein lauter Knall ertönte …_

•~°~°~°~•

… und Harry schmerzhaft vom Fensterbrett in seinem Zimmer fiel.

Eine gequälte Grimasse zierte das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, als er rücklings auf dem Boden seines Zimmers lag. Sein so oder so schon wunder Körper wurde von frischen Schmerzen durchzogen als ihm die warmen Morgenstrahlen durch das Fenster ins Gesicht schienen. Geblendet vom hellen Licht der Sonne rappelte sich Harry langsam auf. Mit leicht zugekniffenen Augen drehte er sich herum, nur um seinen fies grinsenden Cousin zu erblicken. Dudley, der anscheinend auserkoren worden war, Harry zu wecken, damit dieser seine Hausarbeiten erledigen konnte, hatte hierzu lautstark die Tür an die Wand knallen lassen.

„Na Freak, wieder da wo du hingehörst? Am Boden?", feixte der Brünette in Harrys Richtung.

Doch wie so oft in diesem Sommer kam von Harry keinerlei Reaktion auf die Sticheleien seines Cousins. Er fand es schlichtweg nicht wert, etwas zu erwidern, war viel zu müde dafür.

„Hast du nichts zu sagen?", kam es mit einem abfälligen Schnauben. „Schwächling."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Dudley um, stampfte aus dem Zimmer und schmiss die Tür krachend hinter sich zu.

Stumm folgte Harrys Blick seinem Cousin, bis dieser den Raum verließ. Seufzend strich er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und ging zum Schrank, um nach frischer Kleidung zu wühlen. Langsam zog er sich aus und inspizierte seinen leicht lädierten Körper. In allen Farben schillernde Prellungen und Schürfwunden zierten seine blasse Haut. Der Sturz vom Fensterbrett ließ eine weitere Blessur erahnen. Seufzend zog er sich an und ging noch kurz ins Bad, um sich frisch zu machen. Er konnte zwar nichts gegen seine dunklen Augenringe tun, doch ein- oder zwei Bürstenstriche würden ausreichen, um seine penible Tante ruhig zu stellen. Auch wenn er noch so erschöpft war, beeilte er sich. Er wollte Vernon nicht begegnen. Heute konnte er seinen Onkel und seine „erzieherischen Maßnahmen" nicht ertragen. Kaum war er im Bad fertig, hörte er schon die schrille Stimme seiner Tante. „HARRY! Was trödelst du so lange! Komm runter, die Arbeit tut sich nicht von allein!"

Resigniert seufzte Harry und ging, so schnell es sein wunder Körper ermöglichte, nach unten zu seiner Tante. Bevor sein Onkel einen Grund sah, ihm nachzuhelfen. Kaum war er bei seiner Tante, drückte sie ihm das Werkzeug für den Garten in die Hand und scheuchte ihn hinaus. „Los beeil dich. Ich will, dass bis Mittag der Garten picobello aussieht! Danach kannst du den Zaun streichen. Also beeil dich!" Das waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug. ‚Solche liebevollen Worte am Morgen ließen die Arbeit doch gleich viel leichter von der Hand gehen', dachte Harry makaber, bevor er sich an die Gartenarbeit machte. Er fragte sich, ob die Dursleys überhaupt genug Aufgaben für ihn hatten, um ihn die ganzen Ferien zu beschäftigen. In dem Tempo, welches er an den Tag legte, müssten die Arbeiten doch langsam zur Neige gehen. Harry hoffte wirklich, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde. So ungern er auch nur einen Finger für die Dursleys rührte, die Arbeit hielt ihn auf Trab. Sie hielt ihn wach.

Die Zeit verging quälend langsam und die Mittagssonne schien unbarmherzig auf ihn herab. Doch etwas war seltsam. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein unerklärliches Kribbeln im Nacken, das ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte und seine Haare aufstellte. Langsam hob er den Kopf an und blickte sich um. Da war doch was. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?! Wild schüttelte er den Kopf. Der Schlafmangel schien in Paranoia auszuarten. Es fehlte nur noch ein Holzbein sowie ein magisches Auge und er könnte sich Moody nennen! So weit würde es nicht kommen.

Er ignorierte konsequent das nagende Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er ignorierte wieder die Warnglocken, die in seinem Inneren wie wild läuteten. Stur schnitt er die Hecke weiter. Denn wenn er arbeitete, war er zu abgekämpft für alles andere. War zu erschöpft, sich irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen. Gedanken, die zu dummen Entscheidungen führten. Das hatte er hinter sich. Doch trotz aller guten Vorsätze bekam Harry die Warnzeichen nicht aus seinem Kopf.

Vielleicht war es ja das, auf das er gewartet hatte?  
Vielleicht war endlich das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel vorbei?  
Und er wusste nicht einmal, welches Ende er herbeisehnte.

Er wollte einfach nur, dass es vorbei war.

~~~~~~•~°~°~°~•~~~~~~


	3. Unsicherheit

Titel: Die Entscheidung – Rewrite  
Autor: Kriska  
Kapitel: Prolog, 2/40 Kapitel, Epilog  
Inhalt: Ein altes Buch. Schwarze Magie. Ein Umwandlungs-Ritual. Eine Entscheidung. Manchmal läuft alles anders. Und niemand kann es verstehen. Man muss sich für einen Weg entscheiden und es gibt kein zurück. Harry will leben und der Junge, der lebt hört auf zu existieren. Voldemort ist nicht einverstanden.  
Charaktere: Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Von mir ist nur die Idee für diese FanFiktion.  
Beta: AomaSade

Lesehinweise: „Reden"; ‚Gedanken'; ~Parsel~;  _Traumsequenzen_  in Kursiv; „ _Reden im Traum"; ‚Gedanken im Traum'; „Stimmen im Kopf"_

~~~~~~•~°~°~°~•~~~~~~

**Kapitel 2  
Unsicherheit**

Leise hallten Harrys Schritte im Flur wider, als er sich mühsam die Treppe hoch quälte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Seine Hände von der Gartenarbeit, sein Rücken von der langandauernden gebückten Haltung, seine Knie vom harten Boden, sein Gesicht von der gleißenden Sonne … die Aufzählung könnte immer weiter gehen. Langsam ging er den Flur entlang und in sein Zimmer.

Erleichtert schloss Harry seine Zimmertür und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken leicht dagegen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss er die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, bevor er langsam mit dem Rücken an der Tür herunterrutschte, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Sein ganzer Körper schien vor Protest zu pochen. Doch Harry biss lediglich seine Zähne zusammen bis der gleißende Schmerz zu einem dumpfen immerwährenden Unwohlsein verblasste. Auch wenn jede Faser seines Körpers danach schrie sich auf seinem Bett niederzulassen.

Das Bett war tabu.

Es wäre viel zu einfach sich in der Wärme und Behaglichkeit zu verlieren. Viel zu einfach dem verführerischen Flüstern von Morpheus zu verfallen und einzuschlafen. Denn dann würden sie kommen.

Die Träume …

Und so saß er da, auf dem kalten Boden, die Augen geschlossen und lauschte dem regen Treiben im restlichen Haus. Denn die übliche Monotonie des Sommers wurde unerwartet unterbrochen. Vernon Dursley sah die Chance seines beruflichen Lebens – als ein Anruf vor etwa einer halben Stunde den alltäglichen Trott im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 unterbrach. Ein potentieller Kunde seiner Firma ließ ein dringendes – und vor allem kurzfristiges – Treffen arrangieren. Es ging um einen Geschäftsauftrag. Möglicherweise der größte, den er jemals an Land ziehen würde. Und um genau diesen unter Dach und Fach zu kriegen, mussten alle betroffenen Parteien in einer Stunde am Treffpunkt sein. Auch die Ehefrauen waren eingeladen, um die Atmosphäre etwas aufzulockern.

Ob Tante Petunia dafür wirklich geeignet war …  
Und so rannten die beiden erwachsenen Dursleys seitdem wie zwei aufgeschreckte Hühner durch das Haus, um sich schick zu machen. Ein guter bleibender Eindruck war ihre größte Priorität. Doch Harry bezweifelte, dass ihnen das gelingen würde. Bei seinem mühsamen Weg die Treppen hinauf konnte er einen Blick auf die beiden werfen. Sein Onkel mit hochrotem Kopf in einem überdimensionalen Anzug und seine Tante in einem schillernden Kleid, das ihre hagere Figur nur noch mehr betonte und streckte. Sie würden einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, keine Frage. Aber ob dieser positiv ausfallen würde, war eine ganz andere Sache …

Vage nahm Harry wahr, wie die Stimmen unten lauter wurden, bevor die Eingangstür laut zuknallte. Seine Tante und sein Onkel hatten das Haus verlassen.

Nach der ganzen Hektik herrschte nun totale Stille, die nur von Harrys langsamen, tiefen Atemzügen durchbrochen wurde. Zaghaft entspannte sich der Schwarzhaarige etwas. Es war selten, dass er das ganze Haus für sich allein hatte. Da war zwar noch Dudley, doch dieser nutzte die Abwesenheit seiner Eltern meist, um sich selbst rar zu machen. Ob nun dafür, um sich mit seinen Schlägerfreunden zu treffen und die Straßen unsicher zu machen, oder um seine neue – tatsächlich existierende – Freundin herzubeordern, war schwer vorherzusagen. Ehrlich gesagt wollte er sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber machen, was Dudley anstellte. Ob nun mit seinen verblödeten Freunden oder mit dem zierlichen Mädchen, mit dem er für ein paar Stunden in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Erneut musste Harry bei dem Gedanken an die beiden verständnislos den Kopf schütteln. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Vor allem, da sie recht hübsch war … ‚Vermutlich hat sie bloß Angst vor ihm und traut sich nicht nein zu sagen', dachte sich Harry schief grinsend. Möglich wäre es durchaus, da der jüngste Dursley durchaus mit einer Dampfwalze vergleichbar war. Doch langsam verschwand das Grinsen von Harrys Gesicht.

‚Vielleicht …', dachte er sich‚ ‚… vielleicht hat sie ihn wirklich gern … und selbst Dudley ist liebenswerter als ich …' Dieser ernüchternde Gedanke hallte immer wieder durch seinen Kopf – bis er erneut das laute Knallen der Eingangstür hörte. Dudley hatte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Kumpanen gemacht.

Der Schwarzhaarige blieb noch ein paar Augenblicke auf dem Boden sitzen, bevor er sich langsam aufrappelte. Auch wenn er noch so behutsam war, verzog sich sein Gesicht in eine schmerzhafte Grimasse. Leicht schwankend und mit steifen Bewegungen ging er schlussendlich doch zu seinem Bett und ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Bettkante, die dem Fenster zugewandt war, nieder, bevor er vorsichtig auf den Boden glitt. Behutsam entfernte er das lose Dielenbrett, das ihm bereits gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Er nutzte den Hohlraum darunter als Versteck für seine Briefe und die wenigen Bücher, die er besaß. Sein Ziel waren jedoch weder die Briefe noch irgendwelche Schulbücher. Es war ein altes, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch. Völlig unscheinbar, dafür umso wertvoller. Sanft holte er es hervor und strich behutsam mit dem Finger über den alten Einband und die verblasste Beschriftung. Leider war der Titel nicht mehr lesbar. Er war schon fast bis zur Unleserlichkeit verblichen und aus den wenigen Buchstaben, die noch zu erkennen waren, konnte er sich keinen Reim machen.

Mühsam positionierte er sich im Schneidersitz und lehnte seinen Rücken leicht an das Bett hinter ihm, während er das Buch in beiden Händen hielt und es anstarrte. Wie schon so oft haderte er mit sich selbst, ob er es öffnen sollte. Wohlwissend, dass er immer wieder auf derselben Seite enden würde. Bei demselben Ritual. Wie er es immer tat.

In ihm herrschte ein tiefer Zwiespalt. Einerseits war das Buch alles das, was er verabscheute. Wogegen sich sein ganzes Sein sträubte. Dunkle Magie. Daran gab es keine Zweifel. Und doch … hatte er es unter den privaten Habseligkeiten seines verstorbenen Paten gefunden. In der kleinen Kiste, die ihm von Professor Lupin zugesandt worden war. Wenn es Sirius gehört hatte, konnte er es nicht so einfach ignorieren. Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen, dass ausgerechnet dieses Buch mit diesem Ritual schlussendlich in seinem Schoß landete. Vielleicht wollte ihm Sirius etwas damit sagen.

Ohne es zu wollen oder es bewusst wahrzunehmen, hatte er bereits das Buch aufgeschlagen und darin geblättert, bis diese eine bestimmte Seite vor ihm aufgeschlagen war. Seine Hände fingen leicht an zu zittern, als sein Blick wieder einmal die besagte Seite überflog und seine Lippen die nun schon so vertrauten Worte stumm vor sich hin formten. Harry musste trocken schlucken. Seine Gedanken rasten.

In seinen Händen hielt er eine mögliche Lösung seines Problems. Vielleicht auch die einzige Lösung, die es gab … Wenn er es wirklich tun würde … wenn er sich wirklich für diesen Weg entscheiden sollte … müsste er keine Angst mehr haben … nie wieder … Niemand würde ihn finden, wenn er es nicht wollte …

ER würde ihn nie wieder finden …

Doch es würde sich auch alles ändern. Nichts wäre mehr, wie es vorher war. Er wäre nicht mehr, wer er vorher war. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das konnte. Ob er diesen Schritt gehen wollte. Denn jede Entscheidung hatte Konsequenzen. Und manche ließen sich nicht rückgängig machen. Er musste sich sicher sein, dass es das wert war. Dass es die richtige Wahl war. Doch darin lag ja das Problem. Er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass seine Befürchtungen der Wahrheit entsprachen … und nicht nur ein Produkt seiner Vorstellungskraft … Oder auch fremde Gedanken, die sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatten. Dass er sich wieder nur irrte und geradewegs in eine Falle steuerte. Plötzlich sah er sie wieder vor sich, diese dämonischen roten Augen von IHM. Das diabolische Grinsen. Und seine Worte:

„ _Ich werde dich holen."_

Er konnte sie wieder hören, wie sie Pläne schmiedeten und sein Schicksal planten. Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Das war keine Option. Er durfte niemals zulassen, dass das geschah. Vorher würde er lieber diesen Schritt gehen und den Anweisungen im Buch folgen. Auch wenn er sich jetzt noch nicht vorstellen konnte, mit diesen Konsequenzen zu leben, es war immer noch besser, als das, was ihm sonst drohte. Wenn es notwendig wäre, würde er sich selbst retten ohne irgendjemanden mit hineinzuziehen. Und wenn dunkle Magie hierzu notwendig war … würde er es trotzdem tun.

Vollkommen aufgewühlt krallte Harry seine Finger in den Ledereinband des Buchs und zerknitterte die alten vergilbten Seiten, als er es plötzlich wieder vor sich sah. Sirius. Sein Pate, als ihn Bellatrix Lestranges Fluch traf und er durch den Schleier fiel. Seine Freunde, die verletzt wurden. Verletzt, weil sie an ihn geglaubt haben … weil er sie in das Verderben geführt hatte. Und er geriet ins Wanken. Seine Entschlossenheit begann zu bröckeln.

Harry kniff seine Augen fest zu und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf, bevor er das Buch entschlossen zuschlug. Verzweifelt drückte er den alten Wälzer an seine Brust, während sich sein Körper nach vorne krümmte. Sein Brustkorb hob sich ruckartig in schweren stockenden Atemzügen. Was dachte er, was er da tat? Er beging denselben Fehler immer wieder und wieder! Er ließ sich mitreißen und ignorierte seine Erfahrungen. Ließ sich vom verführerischen Flüstern und Raunen des Buches verleiten. Er konnte die Macht spüren, die davon ausging und ihre Finger nach ihm ausstreckte. Nach einem kurzen zögerlichen Augenblick stockte ihm der Atem, bevor er sich hektisch aus seiner verkrümmten Position aufrichtete, um das Buch schnell wieder in seinem Versteck zu verstauen.

Denn das war doch alles absurd. Auch wenn es ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick wie die Lösung all seiner Probleme vorkam. Er konnte sich ja nicht einmal sicher sein, dass es funktionieren würde. Dass er überhaupt über die Fähigkeiten verfügte, das Ritual durchzuführen. Es konnte nicht funktionieren. Es würde schiefgehen. Und vor allem gab es nicht einmal einen Grund, das alles in Betracht zu ziehen. Seine Träume waren genau das. Nur Träume – sie hatten nichts zu bedeuten. Er würde sich nicht wieder in die Irre führen lassen.

Außerdem gab es ja noch den Orden des Phönix. Sie hatten ihm versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Sie würden ihn beschützen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, wie Dumbledore reagieren würde, wenn Harry diesen aberwitzigen Plan in die Tat umsetzen sollte. Oder seine Freunde. Doch das war nicht wichtig. Soweit würde es nie kommen. Es war nur ein Hirngespinst. Das hoffte er zumindest.

Krampfhaft versuchte Harry, diese Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Entschlossen erhob er sich und ging mit langsamen Schritten wieder zu seinem Stammplatz, dem Fensterbrett. Dort nahm er wie jede Nacht seine übliche Position ein und blickte nach draußen. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er bloß nach Hedwig Ausschau hielt, doch er war sich bewusst, dass es nicht stimmte und er sich selbst belog. Doch konnte er nicht anders. Und so saß er da und wartete. Auf was? Auf ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen, dass er doch Recht hatte.

Denn tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass es bald so weit war. ER hatte es ihm gesagt. Das Einzige, dass er nun tun konnte, war warten. Und hoffen, dass es doch nie eintreffen würde. Hoffen, dass er sich irrte. Denn wenn er Recht hatte, musste er sich entscheiden.

Sollte er es wirklich tun? War er wirklich bereit, diesen Schritt zu gehen? Hatte er denn eine andere Wahl, wenn er am Leben bleiben wollte? Das waren Dinge, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte. Weil er die Antwort nicht kannte. Weil er Angst hatte.

Doch würde er nicht mehr lange warten müssen. Denn er hatte Recht. Es war bald so weit. Sogar früher, als ihm lieb war.

Der Moment, in dem er sich entscheiden musste, war nah …

~~~~~~•~°~°~°~•~~~~~~

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und würde mich freuen von euch zu hören. :)


	4. Es ist so weit

**Lesehinweise:**  „Reden"; ‚Gedanken'; ~Parsel~;  _Traumsequenzen_  in Kursiv; „ _Reden im Traum"; ‚Gedanken im Traum'; „Stimmen im Kopf"_

~~~~~~•~°~°~°~•~~~~~~

 

**Kapitel 3**

**Es ist so weit**

 

Im menschenleeren Haus saß Harry wieder einmal am Fenster und beobachtete stumm wie die Dämmerung langsam die Sonne vom Horizont drängte und die Hitze des Tages einem kühlen Wind wich. Langsam färbte sich der strahlend blaue Himmel zu einem dunklen Rot.

 

Rot wie SEINE Augen. Blutrot.

 

Bei diesem Gedanken lief dem Schwarzhaarigen ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Nervös strich er sich mit den Händen über die Arme und versuchte dabei krampfhaft der Versuchung zu widerstehen, nach hinten zu sehen. In die Richtung, in der ein bestimmtes Buch versteckt war. Und er immer noch das leise verführerische Raunen wahrnahm, das versuchte seine Zweifel zum Schweigen zu bringen. Die verlockenden Rufe, dass alles besser werden würde ...

 

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln schüttelte Harry entschlossen den Kopf, bevor er die Arme verschränkte und sich noch etwas mehr gegen die Fensterscheibe lehnte. Es schien, als würde ihn die Paranoia heute erneut übermannen. So weit war es nun, dass er sich vom Dämmerlicht aus der Fassung bringen ließ. Der Himmel wurde rot. So wie jeden Abend. Das war ein natürliches Phänomen. Keine Vorahnung oder gar ein schlechtes Omen. Kein Grund zur Unruhe.

 

„Omen ... ich klinge schon wie Trelawney“, murmelte Harry mit leicht gerümpfter Nase vor sich hin.

 

Er war allein im Haus, alle Dursleys waren immer noch ausgeflogen. Normalerweise würde dieser Umstand dazu führen, dass er etwas ruhiger war. Etwas entspannter, da ihn niemand stören würde. Und doch ... Er war unruhig. Hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Aber hatte er das nicht immer? Nervös tippte Harry mit dem Mittelfinger seiner linken Hand an seinen rechten Ellbogen. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick zum Himmel, der langsam dunkler wurde. Das Abendrot verblasste. Dunkle Wolken zogen auf. Und eisig kalter Wind kam auf.

 

Eisig kalter Wind.

 

Im August.

 

Unruhig sprang Harry vom Fenstersims und tigerte nervös in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Etwas stimmte nicht. Und das noch mehr als sonst. Das konnte doch nicht nur Einbildung sein! Ruhelos glitt Harrys Blick an den Wänden seines Zimmers entlang, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen. Bis er dann doch erneut am Fenster hängen blieb. Und dem dunklen wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

 

Dem viel zu dunklen Himmel. Wieso war es so dunkel ...

Und es war still. Totenstill. Wo waren die Vögel? Die Autos. Irgendetwas ...

 

Langsam ging Harry zum Fenster. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und sah hinaus. Alles war wie immer. So wie jeden Tag. Außer den Laternen. Wieso war die Straßenbeleuchtung nicht an. Unruhig musste er schlucken, als er eine zittrige Hand hob um an seiner mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckten Stirn zu reiben. Seine blitzförmige Narbe pochte dumpf. Langsam atmete er tief ein und aus. Es war alles gut. Er musste nur ruhig bleiben. Und atmen. Einfach atmen. Bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Und es funktionierte.

 

Bis ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf schoss und er es hörte.

 

„ _Sind alle positioniert?“_

 

Harrys Atem stockte, seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, seine Hände fingen an zu zittern und ein Rauschen schien ihn zu umgeben. Alles war surreal. Alles außer der Stimme in seinem Kopf.

 

“ _Schaltet die Wachen aus.“_

 

Wachen. Welche Wachen ...

 

“ _Ich will ihn lebend.“_

 

Wachen. Vom Orden des Phönix. Die auf ihn aufpassten. Das konnte nicht sein. Und schlagartig erinnerte er sich wieder an seinen Traum. Die Pläne. Die Karten. Die aufgeregten Gestalten. Und ER ...

 

„ _Ich werde dich holen.“_

 

Panisch stolperte Harry einen Schritt zurück, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Seine Wachen ... Er konnte sie nicht sehen. Vielleicht lag es an der Dunkelheit. Oder es war Schichtwechsel. Aber es konnte nicht sein. Bisher lief alles nach einem strengen Muster ab. Und es war immer mindestens ein Mitglied des Ordens zu erkennen. Er wusste, wonach er schauen musste. Vorsichtig wagte Harry einen erneuten Blick aus dem Fenster. Diesmal mit der gezielten Absicht, seine stetig wechselnden, doch immer anwesenden Wächter zu sehen. Doch da war nichts. Nur Dunkelheit. Und eisiger Regen, den der Wind gnadenlos gegen jeglichen Widerstand peitschte.

 

Starr stand der Dunkelhaarige da.

 

Da war er. Der Warnhinweis. Den er hoffte, niemals zu bekommen.

Noch bevor sich Harry in seinen Gedanken verlieren konnte, erhellte ein gleißender Blitz den Himmel und ohrenbetäubendes Donnern durchbrach die Stille. Wie ein Paukenschlag.

 

Oder auch ein Startschuss.

 

Mit einem Ruck wandte sich Harry vom Fenster ab und fiel förmlich auf die Knie, als er sich beeilte, das lose Dielenbrett vom Boden zu reißen und das darin versteckte kostbare Buch an sich zunehmen. Ohne seine übliche Vorsicht zerrte er das in Leder gebundene Buch hervor und drückte es an seine Brust, als er sich so schnell er konnte wieder aufrappelte und mit wild schlagendem Herzen aus dem Zimmer rannte. Ohne langsamer zu werden, stolperte er die Treppen hinab zu dem darunter liegenden Schrank. Auf halbem Weg sprang die Schranktür wie von Zauberhand auf. Doch dem schenkte Harry keine Beachtung. Er hatte nicht die Zeit dazu. Sie würden gleich hier sein.

 

Und ihn holen.

 

Achtlos zerrte Harry seinen Koffer hervor, öffnete ihn hastig und wühlte sich panisch ohne jegliche Behutsamkeit durch den Inhalt. Er merkte nicht wie so viele seiner sonst so kostbaren Gegenstände zerrissen und in Stücke brachen. Er hatte nur ein Ziel. Etwas Bestimmtes, das er brauchte. Der Rest zählte nicht. Denn er hatte keine _Zeit_.

 

Erleichtert umschlossen seine Hände den Tarnumhang und holten ihn gemeinsam mit der Karte des Rumtreibers und seinem Zauberstab hervor. Halb aufgerichtet zögerte Harry. Er musste fort. Ihm blieb keine Zeit dafür. Wenn er seine Pläne wirklich durchziehen wollte, war es nur ein Hindernis ... Und doch griff er erneut tief in den Koffer und holte, nach kurzem kramen, noch etwas vom Boden seines Koffers hervor.

 

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, stopfte Harry alles bis auf seinen Zauberstab in eine Tasche, schulterte sie und warf sich den Umhang über. Nach kurzem Zögern verschwand dieser in seiner Hosentasche. So sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, brauchte er doch seine beiden Hände. Tief durchatmend streckte er seinen Arm aus und sein treuer Besen sprang unverzüglich aus dem Schrank und geradewegs in seine wartende Hand.

 

Nun war er bereit.

 

Eiligen Schrittes ging er zur Haustür und wollte sie öffnen. Kurz bevor seine Hand den Türknauf berührte, hielt er jedoch inne. Was tat er da? Was wenn sie bereits hier waren? Er könnte genauso gut den Umhang wieder ablegen, wenn er die Tür benutzen wollte. Denn selbst jeder Muggel würde Verdacht schöpfen, wenn eine Tür sich magisch öffnet und wieder schließt, ohne dass jemand hindurch tritt. Er musste einen anderen Weg finden.

 

Und wenn sich im Leben eine Tür schließt, öffnet sich eine andere.

 

'Oder auch mehrere', dachte Harry, als er sich entschlossen in Richtung Esszimmer wandte. Dort angekommen öffnete er die Terrassentüren zum Gartenbereich, blickte sich wachsam um und schlich aus dem Haus. Immer darauf bedacht, dass sein Umhang alles verdeckte. Sowohl ihn auch als auch seinen Besen. Im Garten angekommen peitschte ihm der Regen entgegen. Leise fluchend krümmte er sich zusammen, um dem Wind eine kleinere Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Darauf hoffend, dass sein Umhang nicht verrutschte und seine Tarnung aufflog.

 

Ein letztes Mal blickte sich Harry um. Doch er konnte nichts sehen durch den strömenden Regen. Er konnte nichts hören außer dem Heulen des Windes. Entschlossen ging er auf den Zaun zu, den er erst vor einigen Stunden in der prallen Sonne neu gestrichen hatte. Es kam ihm vor wie in einem anderen Leben. Er zögerte nicht, über diesen Zaun zu klettern und auf der anderen Seite angekommen den Ligusterweg 4 in gleichmäßigen Schritten so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen.

 

Und sich dabei nicht umzudrehen.

 

Als er für alle Augen unsichtbar am Nachbarhaus vorbeilief, hörte er es. Leise Plopp-Geräusche, die in der Nacht widerhallten. Und jetzt gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Jegliche Selbstbeherrschung, die Harry bisher an den Tag gelegt hatte, zerbarst wie eine Seifenblase als ihn die Angst übermannte. Ohne lange zu zögern, glitt er auf seinen Besen und ein kräftiger Abstoß ließ ihn in die Höhe schießen.

 

Von Furcht angetrieben jagte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Besen durch das Unwetter, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen.

 

Er musste fort. Bevor es zu spät war. Nach London. Dort würde er einen Ausweg finden. Bei dem Gedanken an einen Ausweg löste er unbewusst eine seiner verkrampften kalten Hände und tastete nach der Tasche unter seinem Umhang. Es war noch da. Er spürte die Kanten des Buches. Ein altes abgegriffenes Buch ohne Namen, das doch so kostbar war für ihn.

 

Seine Chance auf einen Neuanfang.

Seine Chance, das Schicksal zu umgehen und sein Leben neu zu schreiben.

 

Wenn es denn funktionierte ...

 

•~°~°~°~•

 

Während der Junge, der überlebt hat, sich auf seinem Besen vom Boden abstieß und sein bisheriges Leben hinter sich ließ und nicht einmal zurückblickte, war eine kleine unscheinbare Eule auf dem Weg nach Surrey, Little Whinging. Mit sich trug sie einen Brief. Einen Brief an Harry Potter.

 

Was in diesem Brief stand? Es war eine behutsame Warnung. Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser hatten etwas vor. Doch Harry sollte sich nicht sorgen. Sein Schutz war jederzeit gewährleistet. Doch sollte er es vermeiden das Haus zu verlassen. In wenigen Stunden würde Remus Lupin erscheinen und ihn mitnehmen. An einen sicheren Ort. Es würde alles gut werden.

 

Doch am Ligusterweg Nr. 4 angekommen traf die kleine Eule nicht den Jungen mit der blitzförmigen Narbe an. Nein, bei weitem nicht. Stattdessen waren es Gestalten mit weißen Masken und schwarzen Roben. Die arme kleine Eule hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit kehrtzumachen. Ein grüner Blitz und es war alles vorbei.

 

Ehrfürchtig nahm einer der Todesser den Brief an sich und überreichte diesen einer Gestalt, die sich von allen anderen abhob. Eine feingliedrige blasse Hand nahm den Brief entgegen. Ein gleißend heller Blitz ließ die Straße erbeben, als wütende rote Augen im Dunkeln aufblitzten und knochige Finger das Pergament zerknüllten, bevor es in grünen Flammen aufging.

 

„Findet ihn!“, zischte der Dunkle Lord.

 

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung befolgten die vermummten Gestalten den Befehl ihres Meisters und apparierten zeitgleich weg.

 

Achtlos ließ die hagere Hand die brennenden Überreste des Pergaments vom Wind mit sich reißen, bevor Lord Voldemort sich umdrehte und im Dunkeln verschwand.

 

Hinter sich ließ er einen Sturm zurück. Und eine Explosion, die den Ligusterweg 4 dem Erdboden gleich machte. Eine Explosion, deren Druckwelle alle Fenster im Umkreis zerschellen ließ.

 

Und auch eine zierliche Gestalt auf einem Besen, in einen Tarnumhang gehüllt, vom Himmel holte.

~~~~~~•~°~°~°~•~~~~~~

 


End file.
